


A Beautiful Secret. A Deadly Affair.

by HisHeartKiller



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Crushes, Dubious Consent, Groping, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sex, pinning, secret, touches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisHeartKiller/pseuds/HisHeartKiller
Summary: a series about Daryl and Negan and Carl and Paul.my take on what i think there relationships would be like.not following the show at allWARNING!LOTS OF SEX WILL HAPPEN.MULTIPLE PARTNERS AND MULTIPLE PLACES.READ THE RELATIONSHIP TAGS!THEY WILL HAPPEN AT SOME POINT.I hope you enjoy.Carl is 18.Daryl mid 40's.Paul 30ish.Negan late 40's.





	1. Daryls Secret

Daryl watches Paul. 

He sees the way he hunts, tracks and trains. 

He likes him. 

Pauls smart. 

But Pauls taken. 

He started dating Carl last year when they celebrated his 18th birthday. 

Daryl has no interest in Carl but he really wants Paul. 

He tried to forget about him but he hasnt felt this in years. 

And Paul doesnt help. 

He's playfully flirty. 

Hes kind. 

He doesnt treat him like a dirty redneck. 

But he chose Carl. 

Daryl has to stop this feeling. 

He spends more time out the gates then he should.

He meets new people. 

He met a new man. 

Negan. 


	2. Negans Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan came in claiming this place was his. 
> 
> Daryl stood his ground. 
> 
> Negan liked that.

the first time Daryl met Negan he was in a run down cabin not wanting to return to alexandria. 

Negan came in claiming this place was his. 

Daryl stood his ground. 

Negan liked that. 

Soon sarcastic remarks and rough play turn to hot steam sex. 

Daryl on top. 

Negan couldnt let his people know he was taking dick. So he always came alone. 

Told Daryl he didnt have a group. 

Daryl said the same. 

They would met for a week a month and fuck non stop. 

Minimal words exchanged but Negan liked to talk after. 

"I cant even get a smile from you? You just fucked me so hard I busted like a teenager." Negan chuckled as he zipped his pants and buckled his belt. 

Daryl just puffed his cigarette and ignored him. 

Negan grabbed it and crushed it. "Those fucking things will kill you." He grabbed the bat Daryl heard him call Lucille and left. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let know what you think?


	3. Pauls Secret

Paul had an instant attraction to Daryl but he never would have imagined the man actually liking him back. 

When Carl showed interest he was easy to fall for him. 

The kid was smart, brave, independent. 

But he was young, it was scary. 

It was wrong. 

But after talking to Carl, doing some math. They celebrated his 18th and thats when it started. 

Little kisses at first. 

Carl quickly wanted more. 

Paul gave in. 

There feelings for each other grew intensely. 

But Paul still felt something for Daryl. 

He could see him watching. 

He could see him get a little jealous. 

And when Daryl takes off part of Paul is happy because he can focus on Carl completely but another part is terrified that Daryl wont come back. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think?


	4. Carl's Secret

Carl instantly had an attraction to Paul.

He saw him and saw his namesake the man look like Jesus. 

The long hair was beautiful.

His body was even better

the only time Carl's saw his body was the first time he was doing yoga outside of his trailer and Carl was visiting Hilltop he was sweaty and he took his shirt off . Carl saw everything.

But he also had an attraction to Daryl too.

And the stranger he met when he snuck out. 

A man who carried a bat covered in barbed wire. 

He was tall sarcastic and crude but Carl dropped to board knees every time he saw the man. 

Metaphorically of course. 

Since he started dating Paul hes been fully committed .

But he cant stop his mind from wondering when he sees the mystery man going to a cabin he's seen Daryl go into. he doesn't know how long the man stays because he doesn't like to leave Paul's side for too long.

But he loves Paul. 

He's only ever been with Paul .

He only wants to be with Paul. 

But I can't help it if his mind  wanders sometimes


	5. Daryl secret part 2

Daryl spent his entire life as of recently getting supplies for people hunting food for people taking care of other people but who takes care of Daryl?

He finally found the man to take care of him.

They've been seeing each other for almost a year. 

Negan gets more talkative each time. 

Daryl gets a little more comfortable each time. 

It started with little things. After they have sex Daryl would always pull out and redress immediately. 

But slowly he started taking a minute to enjoy himself. 

He would feel negans back and flip him around so he could watch as he made him cum.

He started fucking negan on his back. Caressing his body. 

Then after a while he started talking during sex. 

Telling negan how tight he felt. 

How good his body feels. 

How they fit together. 

Negan loved every second of it. 

Finally after a year of this negan pulled Daryl into his arms after sex. 

Daryl let him. 

"You should come with me." Negan said. "you don't have a group." 

"You dont either." Darryl reminded him of his lie. 

"I know what I said. But we both know that's a fucking like.  Same as you." Negan stated. "Clearly you want this. You wouldn't keep bringing your sexy ass back here if you didnt." He guided his hand down Daryl's body and stroked his half hard cock. "your cock even wants it." He chuckled. 

Daryl pulled away and stood off the bed. 

"Come on." He playfully shouted. "think about it. You get to fuck my tight ass everyday." 

Daryl was considering it. Honestly he felt used at alexandria. At least negan made him feel wanted not needed. 

"Ill think about it." He stated. 


	6. Negans secret part 2

Negan needs his time with Daryl. 

The hard kisees the rough groping the big hard cock deep in his ass. 

Negan's always in control. 

Except when he's with Daryl. 

Daryl is always in control. 

Negan needs it. 

Daryl let's him forget of the monster he has become since the world ended. Daryl let's him forget that he's a murder. Daryl doesn't even know that about him. He doesny know anything about him. 

\----

"Seriously come back me." Negan saidafter stepping out of the bathroom freash from a shower. 

"#5." Daryl said. He had been keeping track of the amount of times negan has asked him to come back with him. 

"Say yes and I'll stop asking." Negan sat at the opposite end if the table Daryl was at. 

"I can't." Daryl said. 

"Why the fuck not?" Negan was annoyed. 

"I got a group. Good people. I ain't leaving them." 

Negan knew. "I ain't good enough for you." Negan sarcastically chuckled. 

Daryl looked at him.

"To good for me." He admitted. 

Negan wants Daryl to with him but part of him his glad he keeps turning him down. He'll never know what a monster negan trully is. He won't know about his wives, his workers, his past. 

Negan stood. "I'll make something to eat before I leave." Negan mumbled. 

Daryl grabbed his arm. "I-" negan knows what hr wants to say but niether one can say it. 

"Yeah me too." Negan admitted. 


	7. Paul's secret part 2

Paul loves being with Carl. He loves every part of him. The way his body feels. The way they just know what each other needs and wants. 

Paul loves Carl when he's sleeping though. All day Paul can see the agitation in Carl's body, the stress of having to raise his baby sister. When he's sleeping, he's calm. 

\---

Paul came into the bedroom and Carl was fast asleep. He laid next to him. The shift in the bed woke Carl slightly. 

"Miss you.' he mumbled sleepily. 

Paul kissed Carl's back. "go back to sleep."

Paul trys hos hardest to only focus on Carl but it's hard sometimes. 

His sat up all night unable to sleep. 

Paul got up and left the trailer. 

"Daryl?" He questioned when he saw Daryl walk past his trailer.

Daryl sat next to him on the steps. 

"What are you doing up?" He asked. 

"Can't sleep." Daryl admitted. 

"Same." Paul admitted. "Carl's sleeping so calm. Jude's perfect." 

"And yet you can't sleep." Daryl said. "know that feelin." 

Daryl and Paul have these conversations almost nightly as of recently. Niether can sleep. Both have so much on there minds. 

Paul likes these conversations. Sometimes so much. He's found himself staying up later on purpose. 

Carls enough for him. 

But he's drown to Daryl. 

Like a goddamn drug. 

He returns to his bed with Carl just in time for judith to start crying and Carl waking up for her. 

 


	8. Carl's secret part 2

Carl has a secret. 

He's only roughly 19. 

In love with Paul. The only man he's ever been in love with. 

Yes he's has crushes, attraction but nothing like what he has with Paul. 

His routine has been the same since Rick and Michonne fled together. 

He wakes up and tends to Judith. Drops her off with Olivia while he takes watch, guards the area and makes sure everything in going smooth. 

At the end of the day he gets Jude and meets Paul at the house for dinner. They eat and talk. Put Jude to bed and make love for hours. 

But when Paul scavascing for food or supplies he lays in bed alone... With his thoughts.

His hand trails down his body. He wants to think of Paul. He loves Paul. But his body thinks of something else. It think of the mystery man Daryl sneaks off too. Yes it thinks of Paul too. And it Daryl sometimes but only because he reminds him of Paul .

He thinks of how good it will feel to have all three of them touching him, kissing him, praising him. Telling him that he's doing so good as he rides there cocks. 

Paul knows about Carl's praise kink and he does it every time. He wants to keep him happy. 

So now Carl's laying in bed. He and Paul haven't made love in awhile. Paul can't seem to sleep at night .Jude woke up early. Carl put her back to sleep and came back to bed. 

He crawled up the bed and nussled into Paul's chest. 

"You okay?" Paul asked.

 "Just missed you." Carl said. 

"I'm here." Paul assured him .

Carl kissed Paul's chest and know he had to say something

"I think we need to talk though." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think


	9. Carl and Paul

Carl kissed at Paul's chest. His kisses were shy and timid

"What do we need to talk about?" Paul asked as he ran his fingers through Carl's long hair .

Carl sat up. "Did you settle for me?" 

"What?" Paul questioned in shock. 

"Did you settle-" 

"I heard what you said but why would you ask that?" Paul sat up too .

"I had a huge crush on you." Carl admitted. "your gorgeous. Your smart. Your everything I've always wanted but I almost feel like I roped you into me crush." He admitted. 

"No. Not at all." He said. "I fell in love with you Carl of my own will." Paul stated. "Why are you questioning us?" He asked. 

"I know you stay up later to talk to Daryl .I see the look on your face when he goes hunting for a week. It's stress and relief but it's also the look you get when we're about to have sex." He said. 

"Carl I dont-" he didn't know how to answer. 

"It's okay .I just don't want this to end badly." Carl said.

"I don't want this to end at all." Paul said..

"Niether do I." Carl told him. "but I need to know what's going on. I need to know if he wanted you, would-be" he paused. "Would you leave me?" 

Paul slightly chuckled. "I'll admit it Carl. I was very attracted to daryl when I first met him.i still am. But what I have with you. I don't want to lose. Ever." He made it clear. 

"Then I have to admit something to you too." Carl said. "I'm attracted to daryl too. Alot." He had to continue. "I leave the walls sometimes when he leaves and I see him go to this cabin with some man. And that man is really hot too-" 

Paul realized the problem. "Do you think it's bad to be attracted to other people?" 

"Yes." Carl blurted out . "I'm with you." 

Paul smiled at him. "You can't help who you're attracted to. Attraction doesn't mean you have to do anything about it." Paul stated. "are you tempted to cheat on me?" He asked cautiously. 

"I think about them sometimes. When your not home-" 

"Fucking them?" Paul interrupted. 

"Not alone. Your always there." Carl made it clear. "You touch me during. Tell me I'm doing so good." Carl loves when Paul praises him. 

"You are good. Carl." He saw Carl getting nervous. "it's okay. We just have to stay honest." 

They talked for a while all the way until sunrise. They both realize they have attractions to other people but only want to be with, emtionally, each other. Yeah they have crushed but they'll fade. They want to stay strong. They want to work. They love each other .they just need to be honest and more open .


	10. Daryl and Negan

Daryl was set to go Scavenging for a week.  Well really see negan. 

"Daryl we have a problem." Paul rushed over. 

"What?" He asked as he was about to leave the gates. 

"Olivias sick. Carl's sick. Rosita and Abe are out the walls. Tara and Denise are searching for medical supplies. I have guard shift today. We need someone to watch Jude and you know Carl only trust a few people with her." 

Daryl really wanted to see negan. 

But he knows Jude's more important. "Alright. I got her." He got off his motorcycle and went towards Paul and Carl's house. Paul had Judith and gave her to Daryl. Daryl took her to his small house. It was comfortable. He read her a few books and played monster with her. 

The day went on. He really wanted to see negan. 

Daryl walked around Alexandria with Judith on his chest. 

The sun was starting to set and Daryl took her to Paul's for dinner .as he started to feed her Paul came home. He took the food off Daryl. "thank you Daryl." He stated. 

"Imma go scavengin." Daryl mumbled. 

"It's dark. You sure that's a good idea." Daryl grunted yeah. "or are you going to see your mystery man." Daryl froze .his stomach dropped. 

"Just be careful Daryl." Daryl left. 

Daryl took off and made it to the cabin when the skys were pitch black .

He pulled his bike up yo the cabin and went inside. The lights were out. He walked to the bedroom . Negan was sleeping in the bed .

Or so he thought .

"I thought your fucking ass was dead." Negan growled .

"Ain't like I can call or nothing." Daryl grunted. 

Negan stood off the bed and pulled Daryl in for a tough kiss. "don't be late again.' he told him. 

"Kid troubles." Daryl admitted .

Negan was stunned. "you have a kid? Damn Daryl. Find out new things about you every day." 

"Not mine." He said .

"I'm interested. Tell me more about this kid thats not your kid." He sat on the bed, pulling Daryl next to him.  

"Friend of mine. Rick. He had a kid when all this shit started. Mom died. Rick took off. Her brother, his-paul-and I take care of her." Daryl told him .

Daryl took his boots off. Negan was tired so was Daryl. 

"I really thought you were dead." Negan said calmly. No bad attitude .no false bravado. Just a caring human .

"I left as soon as I could." Daryl kissed him . "I been thinking." Daryl admitted ."what if your people met mine. See about-" he couldn't think of the right words. 

"Maybe." Negan said. 

They crawled up to the top of the bed together and Daryl slept in negans arms. 

He felt safe with him. He felt safe in negans arms. 

Negan felt human with Daryl .

He felt like the world had never ended. 

But he knows if they leave this cabin together all of his happiness will go away. 

Daryl will find out the truth and he'll lose him. 


	11. Negan and Daryl: you shouldn't have been late

Daryl woke up to the feeling of negan's mourningwood pressing into his covered ass. 

Negan growled. "You remember what I said would happen if you were ever late?" Negan slightly chuckled .

Daryl had actaully forgot. "Oh fuck." He remembered. 

Negan grabbed at Daryl's waistband of his pants and turned him to his knees. 

Negan leaned down so his mouth was pressed against Daryl's clothed back. "your gonna take me dick in your ass." He chuckled slightly. "Your gonna fucking love it." 

Negan roughly pulled down Daryl's jeans and boxers. 

"Get the lube in the nightstand." Daryl reached over to the table and grabbed the bottle from the drawer. 

"Fuck." Daryl cursed but was also releaved .it was empty .

"Looks like it's going to be a rough ride for you." Negan did his belt and jeans .

Daryl swiftly turned to his back. "You ain't fuckin me raw." He grunted. 

"Baby you broke the rules .So you get fucked." Negan grabbed daryl by the hips and flipped him roughly to his stomach. They are both naked from the waist down at this point .

"I ain't never had a dick in me. You can't fuck me raw." Daryl swore. 

"Don't worry baby. I won't." Negan grabbed to hand fulls offull of Daryl's ass cheeks spreading them apart. Negan ducked down and started to lick. 

"What the fuck!" Daryl jumped and pulled away. 

Negan chuckled. 

Negan grabbed his hips tigher not letting him go anywhere. "your gonna fucking enjoy every second of this!" He started licking at Daryl's hole. 

Daryl was enjoying it .his cock was spring to life and aching already . Negan was loving every moan Daryl let out, every twitch from his body .

He suddenly and quickly pushed his entire pionter finger into Daryl's hole. 

"Fuck fuck fuck!" He cried out .he tried to pull away but negan had him tight with his other hand. 

Negan felt Daryl get impossibly tigher around his finger and felt the hand holding Daryl's hip get moisten His looked around and saw Daryl had come over his stomach and the bed. 

"God damn!" Negan growled .finger still deep in Daryl. "you just busted without even being touched!" Negan was proud of himself. Daryl was embarrassed. "aww that's alright baby " negan begsn to move his finger in and out slowly." 

"Negan! Negan!." He needed him to stop ." To much!" He cried out .

Negan pulled his finger out .

Negan had a smug look on his face. 

"This doesn't count you know." Negan told him. 

Daryl looked annoyed. 

"You fucking loved it!" He sat back on the bed and pulled Daryl next to him. "And I'm gonna fucking do that again." He promised .

"Not now." Daryl told him .

Negan chuckled. 

"All the time until I get my dick burried deep inside you." He kissed Daryl's head. "you shouldny have been late." 


	12. Negan and Daryl: love?

Negan got up and put his boxers on he went out to his car to get more lube .Daryl on the other hand felt a little dirty .He went into the bathroom and stripped. He climbed in the shower and let the house water hit his body.

Normally he wouldn't shower with negan awake but he needed to .

Negan came into the bathroom and Daryl jumped, quickly hiding his back from him .

"Mmm damn I get a show too?" He pulled open the clear plastic shower curtian and joined Daryl. 

How is Daryl going  to hide his back with negan in the shower with him? 

Negan grabbed daryl cock and started stroking it as the water rain down Daryl's body . 

"Turn around." Negan went to help Daryl face the shower wall but Daryl stopped him. 

"Come on. Shower will help me open that tight hole of yours." He growled into a kiss. 

Daryl still protested his movements. 

"Don't be a bitch." Negan grunted getting annoyed .

"Fuck you." Daryl growled pushing him out the shower and onto his ass. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He grunted. "We made a deal. You were fucking late. So I fuck you!" He shouted as he stood. But he saw the look on Daryl's face .it wasn't that he didn't want to take negan's cock. Negan realized he looked scared. Negan eyed Daryl up and down. He was broken but still strong. Scared but so brave .negan left the bathroom letting Daryl finish by himself. 

\---

Daryl came out 10 minutes later. 

He was fully dressed. 

So was negan. 

"Daryl." Negan said. He grabbed daryl by his hand. "Im sorry. It's a stupid deal." 

"It ain't that." Daryl admitted. 

"Talk to me." Negan said. "No one else is here." 

Daryl wasn't sure he could. He wasnt sure the words would come out. So he took off his vest and flannel. And lastly pulled the white t-shirt over his head. He turned and Negan saw his back. The multiple deep scars like his been whipped. 

Negan ran his fingers gently over one. 

He got s little closer and kissed it. 

When negan started kissing the scar Daryl pulled at his belt and left his pants drop .he realized negwn accepted him .

"We all have a past Daryl. We're not proud of them. We hide them. We keep them secret. But we all have one." He pulled daryls boxers down. He started to kiss down Daryl cheeks. Spreading the two and revealing Daryls hole. The lube with on the floor wnd negan grabbed it .he guilded Daryl to lay on his stomach. 

Daryl hasn't felt this much pleasure in his life .negan focused on him .he wanted him to feel good .he touched him and caressed him. And fingered him gently. And used his tounge in placed dayls never even imaged .

Before he knew it they were both naked and Daryl was fully prepped. 

"On your back or your stomach?" Negan asked as he withdrew three fingers from Daryl. 

"My back!" He cried out. "I need to see you." Daryl quickly turned to his back and Negan slide inside him with one hard push. 

Daryl gasped out. Negan stilled his movement. "you good baby?" He asked 

Daryl nodded. "Move! Harder! More!" 

Negan chuckled. "that's my fucking boy!" He fucked into him harder causing Daryl to cry out .his body felt like it was being electrically charged with every hard thrust from negan. 

Daryl came with just negan fingers but he was acking qnd ready to cum again. 

Negan grabbed the base of Daryl's cock.. "not yet baby. We're going to cum together." He kissed him. Negan pounded in a little harder. "Are you ready?" Daryl needed his release . 

Negan pumped his cock only twice before Daryl was spilling all over himself. Negan felt Daryl tighten around him and he spilled inside Daryl. 

His cock twitched inside Daryl before he pulled out. He collapsed next to him. "I fucking love you." He said. 

"What?" Daryl froze .

They both know each other has stronge feeling but niether have said it until now. 

Daryl looked at him ."I love you too." Negan pulled him in for a kiss. 

The kiss broke. "god damn if I would have known that I could get your ass to say I love with just my cock I would  have fucked you weeks ago." He chuckled. 

"Shut up." Daryl playfully scuffed. 


	13. Carl and Paul: we have a problem.

Carl was sick when he woke up. It was sudden and very heavy. Paul had Daryl watch Judith and Carl stayed in bed all day. When Paul came home and feed Jude and put her to bed he looked for Carl. He wasn't in their bed .He look in the guest room. "what are you doing in here?" Paul asked him. 

Carl peeked his head out of the bundle of blankets. "I didn't want to get the bed sick." He mumbled .

Paul chuckled slightly .

"A bed can't get sick." 

"I mean you for the bed germs." He looked up. Carl was stuffy and puffy. 

"Have you eaten?" Paul asked. 

Carl ignored the question . 

"Carl." 

"No." He admitted .

"I'll make you soup." He was heading to leave but changed his mind. "But first-" he went over to the bed and lifted Carl and the blanket bundle.

"What are you-?" Carl grunted out confusingly. 

"You belong in our bed." He took him to there bedroom and put Carl on the bed. "Have you been taking the cough medicine?" 

Carl nodded. 

"Alright. I'll go make your soup."

\---

After Carl ate he actually started to feel a little better .Paul told him his soup was magic. It felt like. Truth is he knew what herbs to add to help Carl breath .

Paul laid next to Carl who fell asleep after eating. He thought to himself. How could he ever think he needed anything else. Carl was more then enough for him .

\---

"Morning" Carl said .

"Feeling better?" He asked .

"Little, guess it was a 24 hour thing." Carl said. 

"Just take it easy today. Stay with Jude." Paul told him .

\---

Paul went on with his day and heard commotion at the gates .he looked out and saw Rick and Michonne .He hasn't seen them in almost 2 years. "we have a problem Paul." Rick shouted up. Rick looked like a mad man. Paul let them in. 


	14. Carl and Paul: Rick

Paul was angry Rick left Carl to care for judith at only 18. 

"What are you doing back?" He asked when they reached town hall .

"We found these people who took us in-" 

"So you left your kids for some random group?" Paul interrupted. 

"That's not the piont Paul. The group told us about these men who overrun people, kill them, steal there lands and food. Basically make them slaves. I was there when they came. They go by the savors. They murdered all the men when the people wouldn't submit." 

Paul interrupted again. "So then how'd your get out?" 

"He had a thing for torturing Rick. He was trying g to make Rick suffer." Michonne said. 

"So you come back here? Bring those people to your kids?" Paul retorted. "Judiths pushing 5. Can't protect herself and Maggie and Glen had a little boy. Did you think about them when you decided to run back here with your tail between your legs?" Paul asked agressivly 

"We want to protect you." Michonne stated. 

"Then you shouldn't have come back." Carl said from the doorway. 

"Carl." Rick looked at him. "What happened to your eye?" Rick didn't know about the ron attacking him. 

"It's not your buissness." Carl said. 

Paul stood and met Carl at the door. He quietly asked "wheres Jude?" 

"Daryl came back." He told him. He looked at Rick. He really didn't know how to react. "If you brought  these 'saviors' here what ever happens to us is on your head." He told him .Carl stormed off. 

"Stay in here." Paul told Rick and Michonne. He chased after Carl. "I'm so sorry." He told him .

"You didnt do anything. Why did he come back!?" He yelled. "He didnt come back for us. He didn't come back for Jude!" He shouted. "Why did he fucking leave!?" He cried. Paul grabbed him .

"I'm sorry Carl." He let him calm down .


	15. Carl and Paul: Daryl and Negan

Paul took Carl home. "I don't want Jude seeing him. I finally got her to stop crying out for him in her sleep." Carl stated as they reached the house. 

"Who?" Daryl questioned. 

Carl looked around and didn't see Jude. "Rick's back." He stated. 

"Are you fucking kidding me." Daryl questioned. 

Judith started to whine upstairs. 

"Carl why don't you go get her." Paul stated. Carl did. 

"Carl is already freaking out with him here. Judith just stopped crying out for him." Paul said. "I can't let him come back and fuck up there heads again." Paul told Daryl. 

"Then I'll tell him to fucking leave." Daryl was about to go out. 

"No. He said something about these people who call themselves saviors. They sound bad. I want to see what he's talking about and then I'll kick his ass out. But I don't want Carl and Judith to see him again. " 

"I'll take 'em somewhere." Daryl said. "I got a safe place." 

Daryl told Carl to pack an overnight bag for him and Jude. Daryl left and did the same .he was very tempted to run to town hall and beat the hell out of Rick for taking off. But he knows he can't do that. Judiths more important .

Carl, Daryl and Judith left within 30 minutes and it only took an hour to get to Daryl secret cabin .He stopped the Car and got out .he undid the boobytraps and told Carl to drive through .when he did Daryl redid the traps. 

Daryl went in first hoping negan had left but he didn't. "Well well well what the fuck do we have here?" He looked Carl up and down. Then he saw Jude.

"You said a bad word." She mumbled. 

"Oh I'm sorry Princess." He smiled at her .

"I'll explain in a minute." Daryl said. He gestured Carl to go inside. They went in and Negan stayed outside with Daryl. 

"Bringing the family to meet me?" He chuckled. "Didn't take you for the clingy type." 

"I told you. Kid that ain't my kid. That's her and her brother. Their dad came back and it's better if she dont see him." 

Negan wanted to retort with some witty comeback but he could see the little girl playing with the wooden blocks Carl gave her and he was distracted. 

Negan looked back at Daryl. "So why'd the little bitch come back?" He saw Judith look up at him with a scolding look when he cursed. He chuckled .

Daryl reached in and closed the storm door. "I dont know. Something about some group attacking him. I honestly don't care." Daryl admitted. "All I know is if he brought some big bad to our home-" Carl opened the door. 

They stopped speaking 

"Do you have a group?" Carl asked. 

"Yeah, pretty big one." Negan answered. "Why?" 

Carl shurgged. "just curious." 

Carl went back inside. "Why don't I get some of my people to look around group, make sure nothing bad is happening. Like hired muscle." Negan joked. 

"No we're good. We got out own muscle." Darl said. 

"Alright. I'll take off. Leave you to play daddy." Negan leaned in. "As long as you don't play it the way we do." He chuckled. 

"He's a fucking kid." Daryl grunted. "Who I helpped raise. Don't say that shit." 

Negan licked his lips and gave an apologetic smile. 

"I didn't know. I was just teasing you a little Daryl that's all. I guess I'll see you next month." Negan stole and chased kiss and left in one of the cars they left parked on the land. 

"He your boyfriend?" Carl asked when Daryl came back inside. 

"Ain't non of your business Carl ." Daryl said. 

"Okay." Carl went into the bedroom to set Jude's pop up crib up when he didn't to do some snooping. He found what he was looking for.

And old Polaroid camera with several photos in the drawer. Some where of Daryl blocking bis face, some where a side view of the two kissing. And some where of just the two of them. When daryl would actaully let him take a photo. Negan liked to take pictures. He said it was a way of keeping everything. And lastly some of the pictures were of Daryl and some of negan, naked. Doing things, sexaul things to each other .Carl quickly shoved them back where they were .

"You got that crib up yet?" Daryl opened the bedroom door. "Someone needs a nap." He craddled Judith who was resisting letting her eyes close. 

"Almost." Carl finished opening the crib and put a blanket and pillow inside. "she's to big" Carl said .

"I'll go searching for a toddler bad when we get back." Daryl stated. "imma go hunt for squirrels or something. Don't leave. I have traps everywhere .it's dangerous." Daryl warned him. 

"Got it." Carl said .He was just happy not to be around Rick right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the typos.   
> I have pudgy fingesr and a tiny phone screen. And I dont currently have a working computer so I can only write in the phone which sucks!   
> Anywho, let me know what you think?


	16. Daryl and Negan. Photos.

Daryl had left to look for food for Carl and Jude .

Carl curiously went back through Daryl's photos after Jude was asleep. He looked at them but didn't know the stories behind them.

The storys make it all different .

\--- (first photo) 

Daryl and Negan had sex. Barely making any emtional connection but when they were done negan reached into his bed and pulled out a Polaroid camera .

"What da fuck you think your doin?" Daryl asked when negan aimed it at him. He snapped a photo has Daryl covered his face. "don't be creepy." Daryl said as he pulled his pants up .

"I'm not. I'm enjoying myself." He left the photo develope. Negan climbed his muscled body on top of Daryl's and started kissing him. The kiss was hot and heated and that's when Daryl heard the snap agian .

"You fuckin kiddin me?" Daryl asked and Negan just chuckled. 

They continued kissing and ended up fucking for the 4th time that day.

On the table The pictures developed and Daryl ended up stealing the one of then making out .He keeps it in his pocket. 

\---(present day) 

Carl finished snooping just in time for Daryl to come back. 

He made cooked rabbit for them. Judith woke up from her hour nap and ate. She liked when Daryl cooked for her. He always made her food cut up in tiny bite sized pieces. 

For the rest of the day Carl read and Daryl played with Jude. He loves her likes she's his own. When night fell Daryl checked the traps making sure they would he safe for the night. Then he tucked Judith into the crib with a story of the three little pigs .Carl slept on the sofa .Daryl knew the bed wasnt clean and didn't think Carl sould sleep there. 

Before falling asleep daryl looked at the photo he kept. He liked it. It felt real .It was something good .


	17. Carl, Paul and Daryl...Negan?

They woke up the next morning and Daryl wasn't sure of they should stay here or go back. He saw Carl still asleep and Judith was through her soft blocks at Daryl to get him to take her out of the crib. He took the hint and took her out. 

"I wanna go home." She told Daryl. "Paul's pancakes!" She cheered. 

"Alright let's get your brother up." He told her .

She wiggled out his arms and shouted. "I do it!" She ran and jumped on Carl he was starttled awake. 

"Get ready. We're gonna go back." Daryl told him. 

Carl got up and went in his bag and grabbed a sealed bag of eye wraps. He went into the bathroom and switched the wraps. He curiously opened the medicine cabinet. He found a few more photos. He snuck and took one with him .It was innocent . It was just a picture of Daryl and Negan seemingly cuddling on the couch. It look like Daryl was taking the picture and negan's arms around Daryl .

He came out and shoved the photo in his pocket. 

"We get back, you take Jude to my house. Encase Rick's still there don't want him seeing her at yours." He instructed Carl as they got in the car. 

They drove home pretty easily. If they saw a walker Carl had Judith cover her eyes .

When they got home Daryl went straight to town hall. 

He saw Paul. 

"He still here?" He questioned with some anger .

Paul knodded. He was annoyed. 

"How's Carl?" Paul asked. 

"Hes good. Kids tough." Daryl said .

"He's not a kid Daryl." Paul didn't like when people called carl a kid. He wasn't a kid anymore .

Daryl wanted to see Rick .punch him .Hit him. Rip him a new one for leaving. 

He pushed in past Paul .

"Daryl." Rick said. 

"You selfish son of a bitch." Daryl growled .

Daryl growled and shoved him. 

"Daryl!" Michonne yelled at him. 

"You left! You left Carl and Judith. You let us." He stated. "You cant come back and expect everything to be okay. You suck Rick." He was angry. 

"Daryl I know what I did was wrong. We fucked up majorly. But we need to make it right. We need to make sure these Saviors dont come here." Rick told him. 

"We've had no problems here in 2 years. Only 2 deaths. We've made alliances. We've been living good. If you fuck that up for us. I will give you to those Saviors." Daryl felt fully betrayed by Rick. He was leaving and stopped by Paul. "It's Carls chose. On what to do with them." Daryl grunted and left.

He couldnt leave Alexandria but he needed air. He just climbed the walls and took a breath. Instantly he felt someone tackle him. He fought back only to be flipped around and see it was Negan. "Da fuck are doing here?" HE grunted in discontent. 

"I said I was going to check on your people." Negan got off Daryl. 

"And I said we're good." Daryl told him. "How'd you-" 

"Gotta keep an eye on you Daryl. Want to make sure your not saying you love me and fucking some one else." Daryl wasn't sure if that was how love is or if thats a sign of him being a stalker. He didnt know Negan was looking for Rick. "Got worried." Negan was telling the truth a little. 

They were sitting on the group Daryl kissed him. "Want to come in?" He asked. 

"No. Not yet. Just checking on you." Negan grinned. He left. "Dont get fucking eaten." Negan said as he left. 

 


	18. Carl

Carl got to Daryl's house. It was small seprate from all the others .He liked his privacy. Carl put Jude in the living room and made her pancakes the way Paul does. Cut into little animal shapes. Cat and dogs and a little bunny. 

He heard a knock at the door and Paul walked in.

"Paul!" Judith screamed happily. He lifted her up and hugged her. 

"Carl and uncle Daryl didn't comb your hair did they?" Paul asked .

She shook her heard and said. "Nope." As she shoved a pancake in her mouth. 

Carl hugged Paul without saying a word. "eww." Jude said as she spit out her pancakes. "Deese are not yummy." She said.

Paul lifted an unchewed piece he tried it. "Oh god." He spit into a napkin. "To much salt Carl."

Carl kissed Paul. "Is that better?" He asked. 

"Perfectly sweet." Paul said .they looked down and Jude was drinking all of her cup to rose the taste out of her mouth . 

"How are you?" Paul wrapped his arms around Carl's waist .

"Is he gone?" Carl asked .

"No. Not yet." He admitted ."he siad some things that had me worried." 

"What kind of things?" Carl asked. 

They walked away from Judith. 

"These people, the saviors, they kill anyone who they don't like .they're brutal. Savage. They have a leader who got off on torturing Rick. Playing with his head." Paul said. 

"So he's staying?" Carl asked. 

"Thats completely up to you." Paul said. "You need to talk to him, figure it out." Paul put his hands on Carls face. "Whatever you say for him goes. Okay?" He kissed Carl. 

"What if I want him dead?" He asked with fear.. 

Paul made a questioning look. 

"He left us. He left Judith. He left this community. He left Daryl who's like his brother. He left me." Carl doesnt understand. 

"Just talk to him." Paul said. "I'll be with you. I'll take care of you. Every step of the way." Paul tried to comfort him. 

"I dont know if I can talk to him." Carl admitted. 

"Daddy!" Judith yelled from the window. 

Carl ran to her. 

He saw Rick coming over.

Judith wanted to run to him. 

"Get away from this fucking house!" Carl yelled. "Your not welcome here. I dont want you anywhere near Judith!" Carl yelled. 


End file.
